In Your Arms I Can Breathe
by fabijus
Summary: Kara decides she has to tell Lena he secret identity and she is surprised by what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Kara had been friends with Lena for three years now, they were Best friends, but there were still some secrets between them, at least from Kara's side there was. She hadn't told Lena yet that she was Supergirl, nor could she tell her the fait she had, but that was another issue. First she would need to see if Lena would accept her even after she revealed her biggest secret.

Alex was her big sister, and actually the only one who knew what was really going on with her. She hadn't told any of her friends nor her mother Eliza. She couldn't, she didn't know how to tell Eliza this she would suffer too much now.

Today was day she was going to tell Lena, she had it all planned out. She invited Lena for a movie night, she even bought kale. She would tell her after dinner, and hope for the best.

When it was ten minutes before seven, the time she'd had set with Lena, she heard a knock on her front door.

"Lena, come on in, I'm just finishing up I'll be right over, just feel at home." Kara says and notices Lena brought pizza and potstickers with her. "Thank you Lena, you didn't have to." She motions so that Lena puts them on the table on the kitchen.

"Hi Kara, it's nothing, we need to eat don't we?" She puts it down and goes to sit on the couch.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Kara goes back to her room to finish getting ready.

She decides she will let her hair down today, but will leave the glasses, so that she can take them of later for the revelation.

Kara enters the kitchen and Lena has already settled everything down on the table.

"Oh, you arranged everything. Thank you!" Kara gave Lena a light squeeze on her shoulder.

"Just eat darling, you're looking a little tired today." Lena puts two slices of pizza and gives a carton of potstickers to Kara.

"Yeah, I am kind of tired. Too much work I guess." Kara knew it wasn't work, but that was a conversation for another day.

They eat while exchanging stories about their day. Lena tells Kara she has a new product she will be releasing soon, and she wants Kara to be the one to write fist about it and Kara is very excited for her friend.

They finished eating and Kara was cleaning everything up while Lena was opening a new bottle of wine. "So I have to talk you about something Lena. It's kind of serious thought, can we move to the couch?" Kara leads them to the living room, and while Lena takes a seat Kara remains standing, starting to pace a little.

"What is it Kara? You're starting to make me nervous. Just relax darling." Lena tries to calm down Kara. Kara sits beside Lena.

"I'm sorry, I'm very anxious. I planned this in my head for so long. I just need you to know that you really are my best friends, and I completely trust you. I just never wanted to lose our friendship over this. I had to make some tough calls sometimes, but they were never about you, and more about issues that go beyond just me. I need you to understand that." Kara heart was beating so fast she couldn't even hear that Lena's was as well.

"Darling, whatever it is we can work through it I'm sure." She takes Kara's hands into her own to reassure her that everything will be fine.

Kara takes a deep breath and courage sparks inside her chest. "Lena, I am an alien, I was not born on earth. I was born on Krypton, I'm Supergirl" She releases the breath she was holding, and takes her hand from Lena's so that she can take her glasses in one smooth motion.

Lena is just there looking at Kara's eyes, a tear drops from her eyes. "It was about time Kara. I thought you were never going to do it." She just chuckle lightly gazing into those beautiful ocean blue eyes, the ones she loves so much.

"What?!" Kara is gobsmacked. "You knew, all this time? Why didn't you say anything?" She didn't know what to do, she hadn't planned for this.

"I am a genius Kara, I can put two and two together darling. It wasn't that hard really, you are a terrible liar and those glasses don't hide anything. I couldn't say Kara, I needed you to tell me. And it kind of pains me a little it took you this long to do it." Lena sounds a little sad but not angry, and that for Kara is a win.

"I really am sorry Lena. I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but every time something got in the way, and the more I waited the more I was afraid you weren't going to understand. I just didn't want to lose you." Kara started sobbing, she put her hands on her face to cover it, she was ashamed of what she did to Lena, and there was really no excuse for what she had done to her.

Lena scooted closer to Kara and put her hand on the blonde's back to sooth her. "Kara, I am still your friend. I know there must've been difficulties for you to tell me, and the lies, those really hurt, but I also always knew you were my friend, you were always there for me when I needed, you protected me, as Kara and as Supergirl. You saved my life more times than I can count really. I know you, but at the same time you'll have to show me the whole you now. And we can do that, you can tell me everything now, just no more lies please." Kara took her hands from her face and gave Lena a small smile as she whipped her face.

"Thank you, you are the greatest. I can defiantly do that. I want to show you everything that I am, always wanted to talk to you about Krypton, you'd have loved there. I wish I could take back all the lies and the excuses; it hurt me so much to do it. So I know it hurt you so much more than me." Lena opened her arms to Kara, inviting her for a hug; it was all that Kara needed at that moment.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours, but must have been ten minutes. Both women taking comfort on the other. Kara knew there was still one secret to tell Lena, but she didn't have the energy today, she just wanted Lena by her side for as long as she could.

Lena was the first to break away from the hug. She pushed herself from Kara so she could take a look at her now. "God, it's so weird! You look like Supergirl in Kara's clothes. This is going to take me a while to get used to." Lena passed her tomb on Kara's jaw, admiring her features and trying to combine both identities on her mind. She was curious about Kara's life on krypton, her childhood, the technology, but she knew this was not the time. Kara didn't seem well today and was visibly shaken.

"I know if you want I can put them back. I really don't mind, they actually help ground me. They have lead in them, so I feel a little more normal that way." Kara tries to offer Lena something that can make her feel better.

"No. I want to see you the way you are. Kara you can relax okay. We can talk more about this some other time; now let's just watch the movie." Lena gives a light squeeze on Kara's arms and puts the movie on.

"Alright then let's watch it." Kara is feeling a little calmer, but her chest is still tight with the feeling of hurting Lena. She will have to make up for it somehow. She rests her head on Lena's shoulder and tries to relax. They are still friends and Lena is still there with her and that's all that she really wanted.

Xxx

The next day Kara wakes up to her alarm, her hair is sticking to her head and her shirt is soaking with sweat. She knows this is not normal. Maybe it's one the symptoms that Alex said could appear. She decides that she needs to go see Alex before work. She takes a cold shower and using her super speed rushes to get ready or she'll be late.

She takes a look at her phone and there's a text from Lena.

**Lena:** _Can we have lunch today? I feel like we need to talk more._

**Kara:** _I can't today, I have an interview, but what about tomorrow?_

**Lena:** _Okay then, tomorrow at Noonan's._

Kara sends a row of emojis like she usually does so that Lena won't suspect that she is avoiding her. Kara doesn't know why, but she feels drained today, she doesn't want another talk today she just wants to relax, so maybe tomorrow she'll be better.

Xxx

Alex is at her lab on the DEO when she sees Kara coming her way and is surprised to see Kara at DEO this early in the morning. "Hey Kara, I thought you were coming only later?"

"I was, but I need to talk to you now." Kara closes the door and takes a seat next to Alex

The redhead turns her head in Kara's direction to face her. "What is it? Something happened?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Well, first I told Lena yesterday about me and surprise! She already knew it. It kind of threw me off, but I am happy she is not angry and that is actually good. However, this morning I woke up sweating, my clothes were drenched." Kara fiddles with her hands when she says the last part.

"Well Lena is a genius, which is good at least now everything is on the open with her. About the sweat, I have a few theories, but we'll only know if we do a few tests. We do know about last time that this is something Kryptonian and that we need to understand more about it, so we'll have to go to the fortress soon. We need to find a solution for this. And hey, I am here to help you, we'll beat this thing. Come here."

They hugged each other while Alex tried to think of something to help her little sister. She was already very concerned with what they discovered last week when Kara got knocked down by an alien and didn't wake up for a few days. She had done a lot of research with the material she got, but the only think that she knew was that whatever Kara had was not from Earth, nor it was Kryptonite. She would need to go to the fortress and if that didn't help, maybe the two of them would need to go to Argo city. Doesn't matter what she has to do she will find something to help her sister.

Kara was crying a little, but when they pulled apart she wiped her eyes and Alex took her to the exam room. She took a few samples of Kara's blood using a bit of Kryptonite, Kara didn't like it, but Alex's needed so she could understand more what was happening.

Kara was already late so she left right after that. Her day at work was pretty boring, she worked on a few articles she needed to finish and left to go home. Thankfully no one needed Supergirl today, or if they did she suspects Alex sent J'onn to help. She was thankful really, she needed the rest.

Xxx

Morning came and again she woke up drenched in her own sweat. Kara suspects she had a fever during the night. She never had those it wasn't something her Kryptonian biology allowed her to suffer on earth, so this was very concerning. She had already told Alex about it, so she decided against going to the DEO again today, she was a bit tired and wanted to go directly to work. She would need to talk to Lena today and that would be tough too.

Midway through her morning at CatCo she received a message from Lena.

**Lena:** _What do you say we change our lunch to that new Italian place downtown?_

**Kara:** _Sounds great. 11:30 ok?_

**Lena:** _Yes! I'll be waiting darling._

Kara really didn't care where they had lunch, she just wanted to get past this awkward phase with Lena. And so when it was 11:00 she decided to go and just flight there.

Xxx

She landed at the alley behind the restaurant. She changed with her super speed and entered the restaurant from the front door. Lena was already waiting for her in a table inside the restaurant. The hostess took her coat and led her to the table.

"Darling, you look beautiful." Lena gave Kara a kiss on the cheek and Kara blushed a little.

"Thank you Lee. You are gorgeous today." Kara didn't really feel beautiful today, but at least Lena thought so.

They settled on an easy conversation just like they always had. _This isn't that hard._ Kara thought to herself. We can still be friends like we used to.

Their food arrived; Kara ordered spaghetti with meatballs and Lena lobster ravioli. Both dishes looked amazing but Kara's was bigger. Lena knew Kara had to eat much more than a human so she asked the chef to double her dish portion before Kara got there.

"Wow! This looks amazing. I'm already a fan of this restaurant Lena." Kara was impressed with her dish.

"I knew you'd like darling." Lena was anxious. She wanted to talk to Kara about everything, but she noticed Kara was a bit down today.

"Are you okay Kara? You don't look so good. Did you just come from your duties?" She thought maybe Kara had just had a fight or something like that.

"No not today really. But I am tired yes. Actually there is something, but I don't want to talk about it now. Can we leave it for later?" She didn't want to tell her where anyone could hear them.

"Oh sure of course. We could go to my office after." Lena was starting to worry. Why couldn't they talk here? Maybe Kara didn't want anyone to hear. That actually made sense. It would be better to talk in a private place.

"Yeah maybe tonight, but at your house. I need to finish a few things at work first." Kara felt more comfortable at Lena's home. What she had to say was difficult enough.

"Sure darling. I'll meet you there then."

"Can you leave the balcony door open?" Kara didn't know if was okay to just insert that into the conversation. "It's that alright?"

"Of course darling. I mean you already did that a few times so I guess it s just natural." Lena was just surprised, but she shouldn't be really, Kara could flight and she would get used to it now.

"If it's strange I won't do it." Kara knew she shouldn't have said it.

"It's alright, I was just surprised. But I guess I'll get used to these things, and I want to. I want to know the whole you."

"Kara Zor-El, pleasure" Kara extended her hand for Lena, and she chuckled surprised with Kara's gesture.

"Lena Luthor and the pleasure is all mine." Lena was happy that Kara was comfortable to give her real name. She had a few questions thought, but she'll leave that for later.

They talked more about Lena's new project and finished their meal together. Both of them had to go back to work so they couldn't stay talking for long.

Kara was getting more tired so she decided to finish up things at CatCo fast so she could rest a little before going home.

Lena decided she wanted to do something special for Kara, so she signed some papers that were urgent and headed home to prepare some things Kara liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena had been excited to be with Kara more and more lately, her stomach had butterflies every time she thought of Kara. It took her a long time to realize what she was feeling towards Kara wasn't just friendship, yes Kara was her best friend, but she wanted more she needed more from the blonde. She kept thinking about every little detail from their conversations, from their movie nights and she came to some conclusions. Maybe Kara felt the same way about her, but was too shy to say something, so Lena took it upon herself to move things along.

She'd prepared a gourmet meal for them, but one she knew Kara would love. She'd pick up the ingredients herself at store and cooked a dish she had learned while spending a summer in China, Kung Pao Pork with fried rice. It came out just how she liked it, she hoped Kara would too.

The apartment was filled with lit candles that smelled like lavender, Kara's favorite scent, Lena dimmed the lights and put a light jazz on the background. She still needed to get herself ready, but she was running a little late, so she had to rush to take a shower and put on the outfit she had selected for the night, Kara wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of her, she hoped.

Xxx

Kara woke up from her nap a little later than she wanted. She slept through her alarm clock, so now she needed to use super speed to get ready. At least she felt better, the nap helped her regain her energy, her head felt clearer too. So she rushed with her bath and her clothes, because she wanted to make a pit stop before getting to Lena's. She decided to pick up a new red wine Lena was babbling on about the last time they had dinner together, it was a little of her price range but she wanted to do something nice for her.

Kara landed softly on Lena's balcony and opened the door which was already unlocked. _Lena remembered_. She was dumbfounded by the sight of the inside of Lena's apartment. It looked like something from a movie. There were candle lights; it smelled of violets, what looked like potpourri everywhere, leafs in all the right places. It was just like plucked from a dream she had once. It was an amazing sight, her knees almost faltered and she realized this was a romantic dinner for two.

Would it be possible? Kara hadn't given a second thought about this since she never in her wildest dreams would believe the "Lena Luthor" would be interested in her. Kara was in love with Lena from the very first time she'd laid eyes on her, but Lena hadn't shown her nothing more than friendship, or had she? Kara was not so sure anymore. Was Kara that oblivious to it? Now she didn't know what to think, but there's definitely something more going on here.

She looked for Lena, but didn't find her in the living room or the open floor kitchen deciding to just sit by the sofa and wait for her, she was clearly still getting ready.

"Lena, are you there? I'll just wait here on the couch." Kara shouted a little so that Lena could hear her.

"I'll be right there Kara, just a moment," Lena yelled from her closet.

"Shit! I need to hurry she's already here. Darn it! Why is this zipper stuck, now it's not a good time to be trapped half naked in a red death trap!"

Kara was trying to contain her laughter while she could hear Lena talking to herself. She thought it was endearing she was so anxious. "Do you need some help?" Maybe Lena really needed a hand.

"Oh, no! It's okay, I'll be right there." _Did Kara hear her? She has super hearing, of course she can hear me, stupid Lena! Get a grip on yourself! _

Lena managed to pull the zipper of the dress and hushed with her stilettos and put on some perfume, the one Kara likes.

Xxx

Kara is playing with her phone when Lena enters the living room looking like a greek goddess. When Kara turns to look at her Kara's jaw is left hanging opened and her eyes boggled at the heavenly sight before her. Lena is talking, but Kara can't hear anything, she is just starring at Lena's cleavage, the one that extends from her neck almost to her crotch. Kara can see everything from where she's seated. Lena's breast, so round and perky, her firm thighs and those calves in what looks like the biggest heel she has ever seen. Kara is just stunned, paralyzed by Lena's beauty.

"Kara darling, are you there?" Lena swings her arms in front of Kara, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I … was… I just…You look incredible! Wow!" Kara says as she almost drools on the couch, still a little bit shocked by Lena's outfit.

Lena's chuckling, getting exactly the response she wanted from Kara, even better if she's being honest. Kara looked mesmerized by Lena.

"Thank you! You look beautiful yourself darling!" Kara looked like a Viking warrior, with her blond locks tied in two braids, one on each side and an interesting outfit choice, a cute blue short with a gorgeous red blouse.

"Are you hungry? I made Kung Pao Pork and fried rice, your favorites!" She was hungry too, and couldn't wait so Kara could try.

"Yeah, sounds great and you know me, I'm always hungry." Kara was just now getting out of the stupor.

It appears that Lena had some hidden talents Kara didn't know about it yet. The food was delicious, she never had eaten a better Kung Pao Pork on her life, and it had been Lena who made it.

"I have to say it Lena, I didn't expect it to be so good. You've got a gift there. Maybe you should always cook from now on." Kara was beaming at Lena, and Lena was trying to be humble. Lena reached out her hand to Kara's across the table.

"Thank you honey. I learned with a chinese chef while I was spending a summer there. It's one of a few recipes I can make. I can't promise I can really cook. You flatter me Kara. But I did do it for you." Lena gave Kara a wink and tried to be as straight forward as she could. She wanted Kara to realize what she really wanted.

"Lena thank you for all of this. I really do appreciate it. I am… Your place looks beautiful, did you do all this yourself?" Kara didn't know what to do or say, she wasn't expecting this tonight. She really wanted Lena, but they had to talk first.

"Yes, it was all me darling, and just for you. Took some ideas from pinterest, but the rest I did it alone. I wanted you to feel relaxed here today, you've looking a bit tired lately." She gave Kara a little squeeze in her hand.

'Yeah, I've been working around the clock lately, haven't had a time to rest for a while. I'm quite tired." And in that moment Kara decided that she just wanted to be with Lena for the night and not ruin it with bad news. She wanted to cuddle with Lena watching movies just like they always did.

Trying to change the subject Kara took another look around the setting she was currently on. "Lena, is all this for me?" Kara signaled her hand in a circled motion to indicate the whole apartment. "It's quite romantic." Kara gave Lena a confused look, but still hopeful one. She wanted it to be.

Lena took a deep breath closing her eyes, she gave Kara a small smile with the corner of her mouth and her right eyebrow shot up in a way that only Lena could do. "Do you want it to be?" She reached out both of her hands to Kara expectantly.

"I…I umm…. I think I do." Kara looked more confused than before. She looked at Lena's hands not sure if she was dreaming or not. "Am I dreaming? Is this real?" She then took both Lena's hands with her owns. They were the softest hands she had ever held.

"It is real Kara! I am real, you're touching me, I'm here with you. Do you want it? Because I do, I've been waiting for this for a long time. But I do understand if you don't." She gave Kara a reassuring look, gazing into the blue orbs looking at her hopeful this was the time she was dreaming of for so long. It just felt right. Kara had finally told her about Supergirl, now they could be together. She was hoping she'd read the signs right this time.

Kara was looking down at their hands together, afraid to look Lena in her eyes. She gave Lena's hands a strong squeeze trying to center herself. She wanted it, she loved Lena, she had feelings for Lena, but she never thought it would actually happen. Here she was, with Lena asking her if she wanted to try, and she did, but the fear of losing Lena was making her hesitate. "Lena, I don't think there's anything I want more in my life." She looked up into the soulful green eyes that looked at her with such softness and with such love that her heart skipped a beat. "I don't want to lose you Lena. I don't know what I would do if we couldn't be friends anymore if anything happened."

"Kara, you'll never lose me, you'll always be my friend. Nothing can change that. I wouldn't survive without you by my side." A small tear ran down her cheek. Kara released one of her hands and wiped it out. She cupped Lena's jaw with it and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I want you." Kara's head was getting closer to Lena's, her eyes gazing intently to those perfect red lips.

Lena got closer. Their lips now almost touching, Lena let out a little moan and then they shared the softest kiss, a quick kiss, but one both of them would never forget.

Kara's lips were everything Lena imagined they would be and more, but she wanted to go slow, do things right, because this was Kara and Kara deserved everything she could give.

They stood still for a few moments, lost in the sight of one another. They had crossed the threshold, they took a step further beyond friendship.

Lena stood up from her chair at the table and never letting go of Kara's hand she took her to the couch. They sat facing one another. Lena's hands on Kara's knee, Kara's hands reached out to Lena, and she understood that at that moment all Kara wanted was to hug her. And they did. They hugged for what seemed to be a lifetime and then Kara turned on the tv. They cuddled for the rest of the night. Falling asleep on each other's arms, but this time it was different, they weren't just friends anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lena's eyelids were heavy from sleep; rays of sunshine spilled into room, the lighting too bright for her. When she looked around she was confused, she was in her bedroom and Kara was nowhere to be seen.

She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change, she got back in her bedroom and her a voice of an angel. She followed it to her kitchen, it was Kara, she was making pancakes, she had already made coffee if the smell was any indication, and while doing it all she was singing the most beautiful tune.

"Hey you! I was waiting for you to wake up, made your favorites." Kara finished the pancake and gave the raven haired woman a tight hug. A warm feeling spread through Lena's chest. _Was this what happiness looked like? _She returned the hug and kissed the blond haired woman tenderly, slowly until they both needed to breathe.

"Good morning darling. You made all this form me?" asked Lena as she put her head in Kara's shoulder nook.

"Mmm… just for us." Kara kissed the top of Lena's head. She parted the embrace and took Lena's hand leading her to the set table. They sat down to eat the breakfast Kara had made.

"I woke up in my bed, but I'm pretty sure she slept on the couch last night, do you know something about that?" Lena smirked to Kara, to see her reaction.

"Ah, yes. I carried you there. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up. If you didn't like it I won't do it anymore." Kara's face was turning the color of a tomato.

"Of course I don't mind. I just would've loved to have woken up with you by side."

"We'll have plenty of chances to do that hundreds and hundreds of times. I did need to get up, I have to hand in an article today, and I was already up so I decided to finish it while you slept." Kara was already eating her fourth pancake while Lena had barely eaten three bites of her first.

"It's okay darling. Do you have to leave soon? I have a meeting today, but it's only after lunch." Lena wanted some more time with her new girlfriend.

"Unfortunately I do, but maybe we could do lunch together? I can go by your office today."

"It's a date then. I'll be waiting." Lena kissed Kara, who had already finished all of her pancakes and her coffee.

"I'll never get tired of you doing this." Kara looked entranced in a dream, and Lena was happy to be the one who did this.

"I'll never get tired of doing it." They parted and Kara gathered her things to leave. "Text me when you leave CatCo"

"Sure, see you later " Kara left and Lena was left thinking about the blond and her kisses. Lena had to go to work so she went to get ready to go.

Xxx

It was 11:00 am and Kara was working on a new article when Alex said on the coms that they had an Supergirl emergency.

"Kara we need you, there's an alien downtown wrecking havoc."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She didn't know how long this would take so she texted Lena before leaving.

**Kara:** _Lee, I have a SG emergency; don't know if I can make lunch today :(_

Xxx

Lena was working on a new project on her desk when her phone buzzed. She thought maybe it was Kara saying she was leaving CatCo, but after she read it her heart sank, it seems they wouldn't be having lunch today.

**Lena:** _It's okay honey, just be careful and stay safe._

Immediately she turned on the tv. An image of Supergirl fighting a big green alien that looked more like a rock than a person appeared on the screen.

Lena knew Kara needed to do her job and that she was indestructible, but she was still apprehensive watching the fight.

The fight lasted much longer than Lena anticipated, almost two hours, Kara had received a lot of strong blows to the head and it looked like she was getting tired, she had some wounds and there was blood coming out of her mouth. At some point she used her laser eyes and the alien was defeated, but Kara didn't seem much better either. Alex rushed to her sister's side and helped her into black van. They must have headed to the DEO.

There was nothing more Lena wanted than go directly to the DEO to see Kara. She didn't look good after the fight, but she had three important meetings that she could not postpone. Kara left awake so she couldn't be too bad. Lena decided that after work she would go by Kara's apartment to check on her.

Xxx

Back at the DEO Kara was recovering at the sun bed, this time it was taking much longer than every other time. Alex entered the bed bay to talk to Kara, she had ran some tests on her and Kara needed to know the results.

"Kara, are you awake? We need to talk." Alex held Kara's hand trying to wake her up gently.

"Mmm… just resting my eyes." Kara opened her eyes and sat up wincing in pain still sore from the fight.

"Hey it's okay you can stay down." Alex pushed her back down on the bed.

"Okay, what did you need to tell me?"

"So I've checked the tests you did after the fight and your cells seem to have gotten weaker after the fight. Kara I don't know if you can keep this up. If the fight had lasted longer there's a chance you wouldn't have survived. It looks like every time you use your powers too much, it takes away from your cells, probably the depleted energy weakens them and the blows you receive can kill you. I need to run more tests now to see if they have been replenished."

A tear escaped Kara's eyes. "And if they haven't? What does that would mean?" Alex gave Kara's hand a strong squeeze.

"Then it may be the end of Supergirl Kara, but not yours okay. But let's cross that bridge if we get there. Now I just need to take some of your blood."

"What? No Alex Supergirl won't end. I won't stop helping people doesn't matter what happens to me." Kara was sounding frantic and Alex tried to calm her down.

"Kara it's okay, it's only if that happens and we will talk about it okay? Now let's just take this test, and you can home. I think you need to rest in your own bed. And don't even try to work tomorrow, J'onn has you covered, you need to rest."

Kara was a bit calmer, but inside she was panicking, she didn't want to show Alex that so she went along with everything. She knew she wouldn't stop helping people no matter what happened to her.

"Okay, just do it already." Two more tears traced down her cheeks. Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to take her blood with a special needle.

"You can go now Kara, and if you need anything just call me okay?" Alex helped Kara sit up and gave her a light hug. Kara's ribs were still sore and she didn't want to make her feel any pain.

"Yeah sure. Thank you." Kara left with her head down, thinking about everything Alex had said. Today might have been her last day as Supergirl. What if it were? Was that so bad? Yes, she needed to help people; her powers were meant to be more than just for her.But what if it kills her next time? She wouldn't be able to help anyone else.

Kara got a cab to home, she wasn't feeling good still a little weak, and she needed to conserve her powers and decided not to fly home. She got her phone to check the messages and that's when she saw Lena's message and decided to send her one too.

**Kara:** _Sorry I couldn't make it to lunch today. I'm okay but very tired. I'm going home to rest now, maybe we can see each other tomorrow? I have the day off._

Kara arrived home, took a shower and went straight to bed, she was exhausted, she needed to rest, her whole body was asking for it. She didn't check her phone again, she saw that there was a new message but decided to check in the morning, she hadn't the energy now.

Xxx

Lena had received a message from Kara right before leaving L-Corp. She was headed to Kara's apartment to check on her, but Kara's message made her change her plans. She still wanted to check on Kara, but Kara clearly needed the rest. She decided to answer Kara, maybe they could spend tomorrow together since Kara had the day off.

**Lena:** _It's okay Kar. I definitely want to see you tomorrow. I'm already planning something for us. I'll pick you up at home at lunch time okay?_

She was already sending e-mails to Jess and a few project managers with instructions for tomorrow. She decided to take the day off to spend it with Kara.

Lena got home and went straight to her laptop, she needed to make some arrangements for tomorrow. She had the most magical day planned for them. She then went to sleep thinking of a tall blonde who had stolen her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kara had woken up almost at noon the next day, she was still so tired, but as soon as she got out of bed she noticed her phone was blinking, so she picked it up to read her messages. And that's when she read all of Lena's six messages, starting with the one she had sent the night before.

**Lena:** _It's okay Kar. I definitely want to see you tomorrow. I'm already planning something for us. I'll pick you up at home at lunch time okay?_

**Lena:** _Hey darling, just want to check if you manage to get some rest?_

**Lena:** _Kar, are you awake?_

**Lena:** _Darling, I just wanna make sure we are still on for today?_

**Lena:** _Hey honey, give me a call when you wake up, will you?_

**Lena:** _I'm bringing you something…_

**Kara**_**:**__ Good morning Lee, sorry I've only just woken up. Yes, we are still on, just waiting for you here._

Kara responded to Lena's messages and went to her bathroom so she could take a shower and change, Lena would be there in a few minutes.

Xxx

Lena was inside her town car on her way to Kara's when her phone vibrated with a text from Kara and she was so relieved, because the blonde hadn't responded to any of her texts since the night before. She was afraid that Kara had gone out as Supergirl again last night. But by her text she had just woken up and was waiting for her. It looks like she worried for nothing.

She had bought Kara some artisan donuts she had once eaten at a bakery on the other side of town, she thought of Kara immediately and she knew she had to get her some. She arrived at Kara's and made her way to her apartment.

Lena knocked on Kara's door, she was holding the donuts on one hand and her bag on the other.

She was waiting for five minutes now, so she thought that maybe Kara didn't hear her knocking the door. But that wasn't right Kara has super hearing so she knocked again.

Two minutes later an out of breath Kara opened the door a little flushed. Hair dripping and rolled in a towel a blonde goddess in front of her, Lena was staring. Kara was talking, but she was hearing anything, she could only focus on those freckles on the blonde's skin, that wet hair stuck to her neck, her moist lips looking so perfect.

"Lena, are you listening?" Kara shook her hand on front of Lena to get her attention. Lena finally broke out of her day dreaming.

"Yes, sorry what did you say?" Kara motioned for her to get in and then closed the door behind her.

"I was just saying that I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was taking a shower and lost track of time." Kara was heading back to her bedroom. "Can you wait just a moment, I need to change. Make yourself at home Lee." She motioned to her couch and left.

Lena put the donuts on the kitchen counter and went sit on the couch. Kara reappeared two minutes later in a black jeans and comfy red sweater.

"I brought you some donuts Kara, they're at the kitchen counter." She pointed to the box sitting there unopened.

"Thank you Lee, I'm starving." Kara went straight to the box and picked one out. She took the box to the coffee table and sat beside Lena. Kara opened it and grabbed one.

"Wow Lee, where did you get these little clouds of heaven? This is amazing." Kara was having an out of body experience right in front of Lena.

"That's a secret, whatever could you do to get it out of me?." Lena gave a smirk and lifted her brow devilishly.

"Hum, I can think of a few things." Kara finished her donut and jumped on Lena, kissing her neck and straddling her. Lena just started laughing.

"Oh my god Kara, go easy on me, I'm not made of steel." Lena was stunned with Kara's jump, but she was loving it.

They had the most amazing make out session Lena had ever had. She was so happy to have Kara near her that she didn't even realize that Kara was breathless, literally breathless. Kara was panting so much she decided to go get some air. So she backed away from Lena before going to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back gorgeous."

"Please do, I already miss you so much." Lena was left on the couch by herself thinking how she could have been so lucky to have Kara in her life. She just knew she wouldn't let her go for anything.

Xxx

Kara was panting inside her bathroom, trying to steady her breathing when she got a message from Alex.

**Alex:** _Hey Kara, just want to let you know that I got the results from your test back and for now you're okay. Your cells were replenished after your time on the sun bed so you're clear. But if anything happens please let me know okay? Love you sis._

**Kara:** _Thank you Alex. I rested a lot today, I'm feeling better thanks. Love you._

Kara lied to Alex, she wasn't feeling better at all, but it was just a little shortness of breath, and she was having "heavy exercise" at the time. It was nothing really.

Her breathing slowed down so she splashed some water on her face and went back to the living room.

xxx

Lena was on her phone going through her messages when Kara came back. She looked a little flushed still, was everything okay with Kara. Maybe Lena should pay more attention to her girlfriend.

"Hey are you okay?" Lena asked Kara as soon she sat beside her.

"Yeah, sure. So you said you had something planned, what is it?" Kara deflected; she didn't want Lena worried for her.

"Okay then. Well, I did something. I know you love the stars and so do I. So I arranged so that we have the planetary all for ourselves today. What do you think?" Lena was excited for their date.

"I love it Lena. Wow I mean….how… wow…I have no words. You closed it just for us?" Kara squeaked with surprise. And she loved it, she was eager to tell Lena all of her stories about the stars.

Kara passed her arms around Lena's waist and held her against her body. She loved her so much. Lena was perfect and she knew right then, she would never let her go.

"I knew you would like. So let's go?" Lena gave Kara a kiss on her lips and they both stood up to leave.

Xxx

They were in the middle of the planetary, and Kara was telling Lena all about the stars, Lena had majored in astrophysics and knew a lot of what Kara was telling her, but she was not going to stop the blonde from telling her stories, she seemed to really enjoy that, and Lena loved to see that spark in Kara's eyes. She was just so excited to tell Lena all about Krypton and her travels with her dad. Lena was entranced by Kara's voice, and her laughter, she was intoxicating.

Kara had been telling her about a planet she had visited that was near Krypton, they were seating at the auditorium looking up at the map of the stars. They could choose what view it would show.

Suddenly Kara's features went slack, she was smiling one minute and the next her face just dropped.

"What is it Kar?" Lena held Kara's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"It's just, well, you see that little dot right next to that planet? Well, that's the phantom zone." Her eyes began to water tears were falling openly from them.

"Hey come here. Don't cry honey. Tell me what's wrong." Lena pulled Kara closer to her and hugged her so she would feel safe.

"I guess it's time I tell you. It's got to do with how I came to Earth." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked straight into Lena's.

"Mmm, if you don't want talk about it, it's alright Kar."

"No, I need to tell you." She gave Lena a sad smile and continued.

"Well, when Krypton was destroyed my parents made a pod for me to escape, my uncle and aunt also made one for Kal, he was still a baby though. He was the first one to leave. My pod left after and because of the debris from the explosion it was knocked out of course and ended up on the phantom zone. Time doesn't pass over there. I still don't know why but after twenty four years it started its course again and I landed on Earth. When I got here Kal was already an adult and couldn't take care of a thirteen year old kid with superpowers, so he left me with the Danvers, they were his friends that specialized in alien biology so he thought I would be safe with them, he was right I do love them and Alex." Kara finished her story and looked up at Lena who was sobbing hard.

"Kara…I… you were in that place for twenty four years? Alone? You were still a child…" Kara hugged her girlfriend tight, it was hard for her to talk about this, but Lena should know her story.

"Yeah, I was actually in stasis, but I had some idea what was happened. So after this I really don't like tight spaces. I had a really hard time when I got here. All of these powers were difficult to handle, especially the super hearing, I would get overwhelmed with the sounds, and Alex wouldn't really help, we only got close after a few years that I'd been here." Lena had stopped crying now, she was listening attentively to Kara.

"Oh Kara… it must have been so hard." Lena hugged Kara tighter now.

"So you're actually older than Superman?" Lena asked with a chuckle now, trying to lighten up the mood, the subject clearly a difficult one for Kara.

"Yeah, but now we kind look the same age. Alex told me it's because Kryptonians on Earth age slowly when they hit adulthood." Kara was already smiling thinking of Clark and her being the same age now.

"I used to change Clark's diapers, he doesn't like very much when I tell people this." Kara was felling much better now.

Lena's face dropped, and Kara realized what she had said. "Oh of course Clark is Superman, I should've seen it. You two went to interview me together." Lena's mind was putting up the pieces of the puzzle now.

"Well Clark is not going to like that I ousted him, but you're my girlfriend and he's family." She gave Lena a wink.

They continued with their date throughout the day in the planetary. They both had a lovely time together, but Kara was starving and Lena knew she had to feed her girlfriend. She had already plans for that too.

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and said. "Follow me darling, I have another surprise for you." Lena led them out of the planetary into the back patio.

Kara eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. She looked around and saw five different food trucks parked, but not any food trucks, her favorites. Somehow Lena got them all here for here.

"I love you so much." Kara said as she kissed Lena's mouth and went straight to the first truck, that held her favorite potstickers. There was one with pizza, another with nachos and two others with pies and greek food.

Kara didn't even realized what she's said, but Lena did. Kara loved her and Lena's chest just filled with warmth and happiness.

Lena loved her too, so much more than she had realized before. And making Kara happy was her first priority. It looked like she was succeeding, Kara looked like a puppy going through all of the food trucks and pilling plates into her hands like they would escape if she gave them a chance.

They both sat at the little table that was set up for them. Kara had at least two plates from each food truck and Lena had a plate of moussaka.

"Lena thank you so much. Thank you for all this food. I'm so happy, especially to be here with you." Kara said with a mouth full of food.

"I'm just glad you're enjoying it darling. You don't have to rush okay, I don't you to choke." Lena put her hand on Kara's arm and she gulped her food down.

"Sure, I just really love food."

"I know darling. And I love you." This made Kara look up at Lena. She was so engulfed in eating everything that it just hit her out of nowhere, this woman loves her and Kara loves her back.

She gave Lena a bright smile that could bring peace to world and they continued eating.

When they both finished their food Lena took them back to Kara's. Kara was so tired that Lena had to help her get to her bed and then change her.

"Stay here with me." Kara pated the spot beside her.

Lena decided then to change into some of Kara's clothes and spend the night with her girlfriend.

Lena laid down next to Kara and cuddled closer to her. Kara turned her back to Lena so she could be the little spoon, and that's how they spent their night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had passed two months since Kara had started dating Lena, they had been together every day since their talk when she told Lena her secret, but she still had one more to tell her, one that would change everything, and she just knew it.

That was the problem, Kara didn't want anything to change between them, she didn't want Lena to see her as weak, to pity her, because by now Kara knew she would die, she and Alex had searched for a cure for two months now and nothing but dead ends.

Alex had made Kara take a step back from the DEO, she still was Supergirl, but only on real emergencies when J'onn couldn't handle himself, so Kara hadn't been in action a lot of times in the last couple of months, she had told Lena that she was taking a bit of a vacation since she was so tired. She knew Lena didn't believe it totally but she wasn't ready to tell her the truth yet, although Kara knew she couldn't keep lying much longer.

Kara had taken Alex to the Fortress to look for a cure on the archives there, and the only thing they found was a form of Kryptonian cancer, they didn't know if that was exactly what Kara had because by being on Earth her hole genetics changed, she absorbed yellow sun, something that at Krypton wasn't possible.

They were trying to make contact with Alura on Argo City, but because of a meteor shower on the other end it was taking a few weeks to complete the message. They were running out of time and Alex knew that, so she was keeping a close eye on Kara, hovering and showing up unannounced every other day.

Kara had just left Lena's office when she heard a cry for help, and she would never ignore someone in need, even if she was weak and feeling nauseous already, she had eaten three cheeseburgers, but only so Lena wouldn't suspect anything, she had been satisfied with the first one.

XXX

Lena had been working on her laptop when she saw the blue blur go past her window; she knew Kara was not working much as Supergirl so if she was flying something was amiss. The first thing she did was turn the TV, she searched all of the channels for something Supergirl related but there was nothing.

Maybe she was worrying for nothing, maybe Kara just wanted to get somewhere fast. That must've been it, Lena reasoned.

Two hours later Lena is in the middle of a meeting when her personal phone rings. She usually keeps it on silent, but she forgot today so she looked at the caller and it was Alex. A dread spread through her, Lena knew it in her bones this was not good news, so she excused herself and answered it, she didn't even have a chance to say anything when Alex cut her off.

"Lena, it's bad, I need you to come to the DEO." Alex said in the most somber voice.

"I'm on my way." It was all Lena could choke out, a single tear making its way through her pale face. Alex hung up.

The dread had never left her, it was just much worse now, she had confirmation, Kara was in trouble.

She excused herself, asking for the meeting to be postponed that something had happened that needed her attention.

She had only time to tell Jess to hold all of her calls for the day and postpone everything else before she left in a hurry.

XXX

Alex was pacing back and forth in front of Kara's bed, she didn't know what she would tell Lena, Kara was the one supposed to tell her, she told Kara she should have told Lena this a long time ago and now she was here waiting for the CEO, and she knew Lena would not take this lightly.

While Alex is inside her own head the door to the room is burst opened and a frantic Lena Luthor comes through it.

"Kara!" Lena just throws her purse on the chair without even looking at it and sprints for her Kryptonian, who lying lifeless on the bed.

Kara had a breathing tube on her mouth, there're tubes everywhere around the blonde hero, machines beeping. Her chest has big white bandages around her torso; her head is almost unrecognizable with all the swelling. Her right hand is a cast and her left leg is being elevated with a few screws and wiring around it, it's not a pretty sight and that in of itself makes Lena lose her control, the tears cannot be stopped anymore.

Lena looks at Kara and she doesn't even know where to begin to understand what it's in front of her, she's afraid to touch Kara and hurt her more. A sob breaks through her mouth and suddenly there's someone holding her, she didn't realize her knees had buckled; she couldn't keep herself standing so she looks over her shoulder and sees Alex, who is holding her, keeping her upright.

Alex tries to seat her at the chair that is beside Kara's bed, but the agent loses her strength and succumbs to her sobs just like Lena. They remain holding each other, giving strength to one another, or just getting comfort from going through the same problem.

After a long moment crying together the brunette and the red-haired women got up from the floor where they had been sitting for a while and tried to clean their faces, Lena was still sniffling when Alex offered her a tissue.

They both settled themselves when Alex motioned to a desk and two chairs on the other side of the room. They could talk there.

Lena still couldn't take her eyes away from a beaten up Kara. Her heart was tight inside of her chest, the love of her life was in pain and that killed her.

"Please sit down Lena." Alex gestured to the chair beside hers.

"What happened to her Alex? I didn't see anything about a fight on TV." Lena asked as she sat on the chair, she sounded frantic.

"Calm down Lena, getting nervous won't help her." Alex sighed; she seemed to gather the courage to tell Lena what she needed.

"Kara contacted me on the coms about three hours ago saying there was a distress call for help and that she was going to help, you know that I've her on the bench for a while now. She hadn't been great and she needed the rest, still needs it, so I told her to leave it for the police, but you know her she had to help and that's when things got bad.

She stayed on coms in my insistence, so she arrived in a back alley and told me there were 5 assailants trying to rape and they seemed to have robbed two young ladies, so Kara didn't even think too much she went for them, but something happened and they got a jump on her, they beat her almost to death. I don't know if she lost consciousness before or after, but she wasn't answering me so I sent a team.

All I heard from her coms were screams from the women and some ruffling around. My team found her on the brink of death; she was brought back here immediately. The two women and the men were not there anymore, there was just Kara lying lifeless on the floor. No media outlet got wind of it, so there was no coverage." Alex told Lena everything she could, leaving the rest to Kara after she woke up.

Lena was speechless, her Kara had been bested by 5 human small criminals, there was something wrong here, and Lena had the distinct feeling Alex was leaving something out of her explanation.

"That can't be it Alex, how did they do this to her? Kara is Supergirl, she can't be beaten by petty criminals. Did they have Kryptonite?" Lena was pressing Alex.

"I… I …. They didn't. Look Lena there was what happened, even I don't know exactly what happened on that alley, we looked for cameras but there was none. The only one who knows is Kara, and we'll have to wait for her to tell us." Alex said as she got up.

Lena reached for Alex's arm, she knew there was more.

"Please Alex, tell me I know you know more than this…" Lena gave Alex a pleading look.

"I.. can't, I'm sorry Lena. I have to go check on things now. Stay with her please. Call me if anything changes." And with that Alex left Lena alone with Kara.

Lena went to Kara's side, she sat down on the chair beside her and held her good hand. She whispered calming things to Kara, and started telling her about her day, she really didn't know what to do in this situation.

XXX

Five days later and Lena still was on the same place beside Kara, she had only left to go to the bathroom, she only ate what Alex brought her, and even so she didn't eat much, she needed Kara and everyday that passed without her was a day she lost a little bit of happiness.

Something stirred beside her, so Lena looked at Kara, who seemed to be waking up.

Kara eyes fluttered open, well at least one of them, the other was swollen shut because of her injuries.

Lena stood up from her chair and gently tucked a few strands of blonde hair from Kara's face.

Kara was doing much better now, she didn't need the respirator anymore, her body had fewer bruises, but she still had the bandage on her torso, just a splint on her wrist, her leg was the worst one, which was still had wires and a brace holding it together.

Kara grunted a little and looked up at Lena.

"It's okay Kara, you're okay at the DEO, you're going to be fine but you were in a fight and left with a few bruises okay honey." Lena told Kara, while the blonde gathered her thoughts.

Kara tried to talk, but her throat was dry. "I…ca..." Lena went straight for the glass of water on her side.

Lena helped Kara drink a little. "Slowly Kar, not too fast okay." And surely she did it.

"I'm sorry Lee. I couldn't…" Kara started crying, and Lena didn't know why, so she she just shushed her.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry, you're fine, it's gonna be fine." Just as Kara stopped crying Alex entered the room.

"Kara you're awake, that's great honey. I need to make a few exams okay?" Alex looked in Lena's direction silently pleading for her to get out for a few minutes.

"I'm going to freshen up a little, I'll be right back okay Kar?" Kara looked distraught, but nodded.

Lena looked at Alex's direction who only mouthed '30 minutes' and left.

XXX

Thirty minutes later Lena came back to a sleeping Kara, Alex told her that she was better, and the only thing she was worried about now was her leg, but otherwise she should leave tomorrow.

Kara slept through the night with Lena holding her hand the whole time. The next day she woke up better, the swelling subsided and her arm was taken off the splint, even her torso was better, which only left her leg that was now on a cast.

Lena helped Kara eat breakfast and after the nurse took it away she decided it was time to talk to Kara, she was feeling better already.

"Kara, now that you are feeling better, can you tell me what happened to you?" As soon as Lena said it, Kara's eyes widen and she choked.

"I uhm… I got jumped, I felt dizzy as soon as I landed and the next thing I know I'm on the ground." Kara couldn't look Lena in the eyes.

"How Kara? How could they do this to you? There's something you and your sister aren't telling me."

Kara tried to sit up, only to wince a little so Lena helped her, she put a pillow behind her back to support it.

"I'm sorry Lee, I wanted to have told you before, but I was so afraid, but you're right there's something wrong and you have a right to know." Kara took a big breath and sighted.

Lena was worried, what could it be, Kara looked defeated, so Lena reached out to take her hand into her's.

Kara pulled her hand away for Lena's disappointment.

Lena looked hurt by Kara's action and that made Kara feel worse so she regretted her decision and tried to reach for Lena's hand at the same time that Lena tries to reassure Kara by taking her hands into her's.

"I don't know how to say this Lena. It's hard for me. I still don't know enough about it to understand what it is going happening to me. However, I do know that I am sick." Lena is stunned and she gives a light squeeze to her hands, to show her she is still there with her, she will not leave. A tear escapes Kara's eyes. "I just know that it isn't a human illness nor it is kryptonite. Alex is still doing tests, but she told me that it appears to behave like a cancer inside my cells. They are being slowly destroyed from inside. We tried my mother's hologram, I'll you about it later, and she didn't have any answers." Kara started sobbing, this was the first time she was saying these words out loud, and it made it real. She couldn't handle it, she was supposed to be invincible and indestructible.

Lena hugged Kara, she hugged her in a tight grip. She wanted to protect her, save her, she didn't want Kara suffering. She would find a way to help her, that she was certain.

"Kara, darling everything is going to be fine, I'll help you. Alex can use L-Corp's labs if she needs to, we'll find an answer to this, I promise you." Her eyes were glassy, and a sob escaped her.

She put her head against Kara's, both women breathing into one another. Lena was caressing Kara's face with her thumb, her cheeks, and her jaws. She wiped the tears away, using her other hand to rub circles on Kara's back. They stayed gazing into each other's eyes for about twenty minutes.

"So this is why they could get to you Kara? Why are you still going out there if it can kill you? You could have died Kar, what would I do without you?" A sob escaped Lena's trout, she couldn't lose Kara.

"I have been slowing down Lee, but I heard a cry for help, I couldn't ignore it, you know that." Kara knew Lena wouldn't like this.

"You're so reckless Kara, it's your life. You deserve to live too. I… I just need a minute." Lena left Kara alone. She needed to gather her thoughts.


End file.
